A Battle For Dominance
by TheConsultingCriminal
Summary: Moriarty is never one to give up dominance and neither is Sebrina Moran. Moriarty always takes what he wants and what he wants right now is Sebrina. Smutty oneshot with a female Moran. I was bored, don't judge. Yeah, I know, bad summary. Wasn't sure what to put.


(**A/N) So, I wrote this little one shot with my friend Lydia. It started out as a Facebook conversation and became this so... yeah. Don't judge us, we were bored. Might be posting more oneshots like this in the future. I don't know, we came up with this and I decided to post it. -Octavia **

**WARNING****: SMUT AHEAD. CONTAINS SLIGHTLY DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL ACTS. DON'T READ IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA. YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED.**

* * *

"JIM! I need something to bloody do! PLEASE! I am so fucking bored!"Seb shouts as she lets out a little frustrated growl, after chucking knives at a painted target on her wall. There was only so much she could stand.

"Go rob a bank or something then." Jim told her as he sauntered into her house.

"Eugh," she scoffs. "That's tedious. You have enough money already."

"Well, you were the one complaining you were bored. I've got nothing for you to do."

"Fine then. Join me for a drink and cookies. I've been bloody baking it's been that damn quiet over here." She may have a sour mouth with rough words, but the tone is gentle and filled with respect. Even she wouldn't step out of line.

"Fine, I'm sure I can take some time off from Sherlock watching," Moriarty shrugs and heads off to join her. He may be a psychopath, but he has a soft side.

"What is it with the lanky git anyway?" She asked calmly, moving from her position on the couch and over to the kitchen where the chocolate chip cookies lay cooling on a tray. She pinched one as she walked past, moving to grab the whiskey and two tumblers.

"He's boring. I used to think he was interesting, but now...now I just want to kill him," Sits down on the couch and takes of his suit jacket and undoes his tie a bit.

"Just as long as you come back in one peace, I couldn't give a shit. Although ..." Sebrina enters the room with a plate of a few homemade chocolate chip cookies, two tumblers full of whiskey and the bottle, all resting on the tray in her hands. Her cookie lies bitten beside her tumbler of whiskey. "... It is fun to mess around with his toy soldier."

"Mm, isn't it just? He so loyal. We need to get one, a live in ordinary person." Gets up and takes a tumbler from the tray and a cookie, staring seductively at Sebrina.

She raises a perfectly plucked eye brow at the look, but her cheeks do turn a light shade of pink and she bends to rest the tray against the table, sits and takes her own whiskey and snack. "Ordinary people are dull. You'd be bored within a second." She smirks and takes another bite out of her cookie, watching the other man she has sat beside.

"You're right. That's why I have you, you're not ordinary," Takes a sip of his drink, staring at her the entire time.

"No, of course I'm not." She keeps his stare, her eyes glistening as she smiles softly. "Plus, who else would bake for you?"

"You have a point," Moriarty says as he bites his lip, gazing at Sebrina's. Is it the whisky or is it something else that has come over him.

Sebrina shifts a little, leaning back against the couch and pulls her feet up. This movement gets her closer to Jim. "I always have a point." She smiles against her glass as she takes a gulp of the liquid. It burns her throat in a nice way and her eyes rake over her boss, especially as he bites his lip. She's not blind, she knows he's good looking. "It's why you hired me." She winks and smirks.

Jim leans in and plants a kiss to Sebrina's lips, taking what he wants without asking. His fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her closer to him, as he moves her glass off to the side.

Sebrina freezes for a second. She doesn't really register anything at that moment. Then everything restarts and she relaxes into Jim, her eyes closing and a hand moving to the back of his next as she returns the kiss gently, letting him take what he wants.

Jim asks for entry with his tongue, unsure of why he is doing this, but knowing that she is what he wants and he always gets what he wants.

Seb let's him in. But slowly, she's not one to give up without a fight, her tongue comes out in an act for dominance in the kiss and her hand gently squeezes at Jim's neck. She leans in that little bit closer, her free hand moving to rest against Jim's thigh.

Jim growls at her and pushes her down onto the couch, not one to have anyone question his dominance. The cookies and whisky are completely forgotten as he tries to regain control of the situation and show her who is in charge.

Sebrina grunts softly at being pushed back, their lips disconnecting for a moment. Her breathing is quick, her pupils dilated and she's feeling high. She can't help but smirk playfully at the scowl, but she gives in to him, slowly and a little fighting for dominance but in the end, she gives in. She lets him take control of her.

Jim pulls back momentarily, getting more in control of himself. He stares down at her. A silent question burning in his dark eyes. H sees her giving up control, but how far is she willing to go? Part of him wants her to make the next move and give over control to someone else for a little while and another part of him wants to just take what he wants from her.

Sebrina stares for a moment. Just waiting. She hardly waits. It all depends on her mood. Right now, she's done waiting, for all of two seconds. She reaches up and grabs Jim's shirt and pulls him closer, making their lips almost touch as her eyes rapidly take in his features. "Either we tussle on the couch, share the dominance. Or there's cuffs in the bedside table and you make me submit. Either way, I'm not playing. Just do something." She whispers in her seductive tone, her eyes flashing from his own to his lips, and back again.

"Bedroom," Jim tells her in his Irish lilt, growling as he picks her up off of the couch and slings her over his shoulder taking her with him. He's tired of playing too. As soon as he enters her bedroom, he throws her down on the bed, kicking of his shoes as he heads over to her bedside table.

She doesn't squeal! She seriously doesn't squeal like a teenaged girl when she's lifted! Nope! (But to be fair, it was completely unexpected). Once she's on the bed, she lifts up slightly, her eyes almost black with lust and arousal, even more so as she watches Jim head for the table. "How do you want me boss?" She shifts into her submissive role; being a switch had its delights.

"Naked and on that bed," Jim orders her as he collects the cuffs and heads back over to the bed, ready to claim her as his own. He waits for her to take her clothes off, standing in front of her, shirtless and slightly aroused already himself.

She doesn't mess around. Well, maybe a little bit of teasing as she strips, revealing pale skin, round breasts and a clear heaven. She likes to be waxed, pubic hair tends to get in her way. Once she's revealed everything, she returns to the bed and lies on her back. God, she's getting more aroused at just the thought.

Jim cuffs her to the bed frame before stripping himself. He does however mess around slightly, having seen how aroused Seb was and wanting to tease her a little bit. "What do you want me to do to you?" Jim asks her, growling lowly in his chest as he stares at her with dark lust filled eyes.

Seb couldn't take her eyes off of Jim and she knew he was teasing. She was a wanting mess and she had to bite her lip to stop herself groaning. "Tease... You're a tease." She breathed quietly, her eyes rested on his arousal, mouth-watering slightly. "Whatever you need, I'm yours." She speaks honestly, even if it's riddled with lust.

Jim slowly slinks towards her like a hunter stalking his prey before he crawls onto the bed with her. He gets on top of her, claiming her quickly before she has time to protest. He loses himself in the sensation, taking what he wants and not caring about what she might want.

The cuffs chafe against her wrists but she doesn't care, it just adds to the pleasure she's feeling. Jim maybe taking her for what he needs, that much she knows, but there's always going to be pleasure for her in that. And that's obvious. She's not loud, but the noises she does let slip ... Just shows she's having fun.

When Jim is finally finished after a long while and some biting he uncuffs her and rolls over with Seb on top of him, holding her to him. He looks up at her with a devilish smirk. If she wants to share dominance, who is he to deny her? He waits for her, breathing heavily, interested to see what she will do if he gives over a bit of the control to her.

With the loss of Jim, Seb groans. But then there's release and she's above. But he's finished, she's not. And then she gets an idea. Sebrina waits for no direction as she slides a hand down her naked stomach, leaning in to rest her lips against Jim's neck. She'll tease him as she does herself, her hand sliding against him, letting him feel what she's doing.

Jim growls at her teasing, his hand sliding down to join hers as he teases her in return. He's never one to be shown up. Her teasing had more of an effect on hi than he would like to admit and he can feel himself getting ready for her again. He catches her mouth with his own before planting hungry kisses down her jaw and neck before tugging at her breast with his teeth. He is no longer playing around. Maybe sharing dominance isn't such a bad idea.

Seb moans softly at her own teasing, then shivers under the attention of Jim. She can feel him against her and she shifts her hand to catch his arousal, stroking him. Seb shuffles slightly, getting comfy as she tightens her grip on Jim's arousal and shows him how good she can be. Another groan leaves her when she feels teeth against her breast and her hips buck against his attention.

Jim wants to flip her over and claim her again, but fights against the impulse. He groans, feeling her hands working against him. He sucks on Seb's breasts, chuckling darkly at the reaction he is getting from her. He plies his fingers more roughly, focusing his attentions on her this time around.

"Jim..." Seb whispers, pushing herself closer to him. She's loosing concentration against him at the attention her body is getting and that doesn't seem fair. She has to distance herself away from him, guiding herself above him. She wants a ride and she shows him what she needs, guiding him back inside once more with a moan. She rests her lips against his ear as she bucks, and whispers seductively, "Take. Me. Hard. Make me scream."

Jim complies with her request, driving back into her hard and fast and flipping them over for better leverage. He moves her legs up above his head so they are slung over his shoulders. He drives into her hard and fast wanting to hear her scream his name. "Say my name," He growls at her as he leans down and bites her shoulder.

It's exactly what she needs, what she wants and she doesn't hold back. Sod the neighbours. Sebrina screams her pleasure, her nails digging into Jim's shoulders as her own hips match his pace. "Jim!" She moans aloud when she's flipped. It changes everything, it gets better and his name is on her lips as he bites, and she reaches the finish, screaming Jim's name with pure bliss.

Jim finishes at the same time as her growling loudly as he falls down on top of her completely spent. Her screaming his name is what had pushed him over the edge along with her nails digging into his back. It had been painful and pleasurable all at once. He chuckled darkly at her panting body underneath his weight. He lowers his head down until his mouth is right by her ear and nips at her ear lobe. "Bored now?" He whispers to her with another chuckle.

She's spent, breathing heavy and just feels like a bowl of jelly. She shivers softly as Jim nips her and whispers. Seb can't help but gift a soft, breathless chuckle and turns to peck at his lips. "Maybe I'll get bored more often." She says as her answer once she finally gets her breath back.

Jim gets up off of her and starts to find his clothes. He's tired, but he has to remain on some levels professional. Sleeping by her would change their relationship as boss and minion further than it already had. "Maybe you should," He relents as he pulls his boxers and trousers back on. 'Daddy has to go to a meeting with little Sherlock. It's time to burn the heart out of him. Get dressed, I need you to go and wait for orders. If Sherlock doesn't kill himself, you are to kill Johnny boy," Jim tells her as he leaves the bedroom to collect his shirt. He puts it back on before taking a long swig of his discard whisky.

"Yes boss." Is her answer, and it will always be her answer. She climbs from her bed and changes into dark clothing, something simple but yes, dark. She has her orders and she'll follow them without question. First Seb needs her true love; her weapon. And it's not too long before she's in position, watching, waiting.


End file.
